Revelations
by Looking to the sky to save me
Summary: After 6th year things that are hidden are unleashed. Harry uncovers things about Petunia that will change his perception of his aunt forever. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**Revelations**

****  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters you recognise.  
  
**Summary:** After 6th year things that are hidden are unleashed. Harry uncovers things about his aunt that will change his perception of his aunt forever.

* * *

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said in a monotone. Clearing out the attic was certainly not his favourite thing to do, but he could see his Aunt was not her self and thought it best not to argue with her.  
  
The reason for his Aunt's distress was that his uncle had got home at quarter to three one night a few weeks back and was violently drunk. Harry had found his aunt the next morning sitting at the kitchen table crying. Uncle Vernon had been late home for the previous three nights before that. And in her arms was her husband's shirt, a purple lipstick smear on the collar.  
  
Uncle Vernon had told Petunia that he was taking Dudley on a Father/son holiday and would be back in a few weeks, now the divorce was finalised.  
  
Harry felt this was his fault as they had grown further and further apart since Petunia's insistence that Harry must stay after the events of last summer. The divorce had been finalised for a week before Harry had arrived home and he had heard Vernon yelling that it was his house and she had until the end of his holiday to be out of the house and she had to take "the darned boy" with her. Aunt Petunia had been packing all day and after tea she had asked Harry to help her.  
  
Harry followed his Aunt up the stairs leading to the attic and she turned on the light. Dark and dusty became light and dusty and a peculiar smell hung around the attic.  
  
There were many boxes of all shapes and sizes. Petunia picked out three and asked Harry to take them down stairs. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and Aunt Petunia directed him to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he saw that these boxes were labelled "Gardening Magazines!" He wasn't going to have to sort through these was he? He sincerely hoped not.  
  
"Harry be a dear and check that there are no more boxes labelled like this. We can't take any risks."  
  
What was going on? Harry was confused why would they need more boxes and why couldn't they take any risks? Then it hit him. She called him Harry, not "You" or "Boy", but Harry, his name. And she said "be a dear". Harry was slightly worried that this woman was not his Aunt, but someone else under the influence of Polyjuice Potion.  
  
He found another box with "Gardening Magazines" and took it down to he kitchen where his aunt was sitting. For the first time he noticed the bruises on her face and arms. She looked weak and helpless. He saw her as she was; not a horrible person, but a woman abused by her husband. On the table next to her, there were two bowls of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce on it. He had never been allowed ice cream before. This was weird. Was he dreaming?  
  
"Sit down. Do you want a cup of tea? No? Well eat up your ice cream. We need a talk."  
  
Harry ate his ice cream quickly wondering what this was about. His aunt was acting out of character.  
  
When he had finished he looked up and saw she was crying. She wiped the tears away and opened the first box.  
  
"These boxes contain everything of your mother's, and anything to do with the wizarding world that I own," she told him.  
  
She took out a picture of her as a young girl about 8, with strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. A similar girl that he knew to be his mother stood next to her, green eyes twinkling in a manner that resembled Dumbledore and red hair shining in the sun. She was about ten. Harry was surprised. He had always thought that Petunia had been older.  
  
"Your mother and I before she got her letter."  
  
Harry's eyes fell, once again, on his aunt's hair, and he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I dyed my hair when I was 15," she answered his unspoken question.  
  
She reached into the box and drew out some other objects, a wand and some books.  
  
"Why do you have a wand?" he asked confused.  
  
"Its mine." She said "When Lily went to Diagon Alley, I went with her. I had a go with her wand at home late on, and we both found that we could perform some spells. Later on that year I went back. I brought a wand and some books. Those books. I practised spells in my room hoping I would get a letter from Hogwarts. But I didn't. I never told Lily, but I nicked all her old textbooks and worked through them. I know as much about magic as I could teach myself, and I can do as most of the spells that I read about. Lily told me a lot about her world too. I know all about Dumbledore, the prophecy and Voldemort."  
  
"I thought you hated magic. And me and my mother and father."  
  
"No. I was jealous of her. Both that she was allowed to go to Hogwarts and about your father. He was so kind and romantic to her, whereas Vernon didn't know what romance was. Vernon hated magic and her forbade me form seeing Lily while she was practising it. I tried to argue with him, but it was useless. And so I pretended that I couldn't do magic and that I hated her and you. When you came here I was pleased and shocked at the same time. My sister was dead, but you were here and I loved you. But I had pretended that I hated you for so long that I wasn't really sure how to treat you. And Vernon really did hate you, and treated you so badly, and there was nothing I could do. So I had to pretend I hated you again, but I did as much as I could to make your life better. I really am sorry Harry. Truly."  
  
Harry smiled at her and allowed her to pull her into a hug. Several minutes later they parted and sat down again.  
  
"So show me some magic. And I can show you some other stuff if you want." Harry told her.  
  
Aunt Petunia showed Harry some spells. Mostly they were ones he had learnt in first, second and third year.  
  
He decided that she must have been very talented to have taught herself these spells, and wondered why she had not gone to Hogwarts. He resolved to ask Dumbledore when he next saw him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't want Vernon to know. And I wasn't really sure how to go about it."  
  
"Oh. What's in the other boxes?"  
  
"Look for yourself"  
  
Harry looked in the box and saw a white dress and several photo albums. He took the dress out of the box. It was long, white and flowing, but was plain and simple. It was beautiful. He recognised it but couldn't place it.  
  
"Lily's wedding dress."  
  
"This was my mums wedding dress?"  
  
"Yes. I wasn't allowed to go to the wedding, Vernon said, but Lily and James actually said I had to come. And I pretended to be going for a check up at the hospital and went to her wedding. I was maid of honour."  
  
Aunt Petunia was crying now and Harry was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Here" he offered her a tissue and gave her a quick hug. He pulled out one of the photo albums it had a number 1 written on it in pink.  
  
All the photos were of his 11-year-old mum, her friends and family, even his Dad, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. To his disgust Peter Pettigrew was included in several of the photos. The next one had a 2 written on it and these were of his mum and all her friends in second year. The other ones had 3,4,5,6,7, Wedding and Baby Harry written on it.  
  
"You can keep these if you like."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This last box hold all the letters Lily wrote to me and my parents. You can look at that too if you like."  
  
Harry picked up the first one and read:  
  
"Dear Petunia,  
  
It's the end of my first day. I know that I said that I'd owl you when I got here, but I was just so tired. I'm sorry. I have made lots of new friends. One of them you would like a lot. Her name is Alice Davies and she comes from a wizarding family. She is really cool. I also have another friend a boy called James Potter, he comes from a wizarding family too. And guess who his best friend is! Remus Lupin! You know, the one who lived next door to us for seven years. He is also best friends with another boy called Sirius Black.  
  
There are 4 houses Gryffindor, for the brave, Huflepuff, for the loyal, Ravenclaw, for the smart and Slytherin, for the ambitious. I'm in Gryffindor. The school is very big and trick steps that you can get stuck in and changing staircases. I would write more but I have homework to do.  
  
love to Mum and Dad  
  
Lily  
  
"That was the first letter we got," said Petunia with a sigh.  
  
Dear Petty,  
  
I have found out some thing about Remus. You know the last book I sent you, the one called "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"? It mentions in werewolves. Remus is one! I know, I was shocked too. Poor boy, I know the transformations must be painful.  
  
Don't tell mum and dad though, I'll do that when I see you next.  
  
Love you  
  
Lily  
  
Dear Petty,  
  
I'm really angry. James hexed Snape again. As you can possibly guess I was mad with him. Mad enough to call him Potter. I think he was mad at me too. And he only did the stupidest thing ever: he asked me out. I don't think I have seen him as anything more than a friend so I said no. He's become so egotistical recently. Anyway I'm in a pickle. Tell mum that we have James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Alice and Jenna coming on the third week of the holidays if that's al-right with her. Anyway I heard Remus talking about you. Pity you're over your crush on him.  
  
Love  
  
Lily  
  
"That one is from fifth year where James annoyed her" his Aunt had obviously read these over and over again.  
  
Dear Petty,  
  
I was looking at James and you know what you said in the last letter? That I could be jealous of all the girls he's been out with? I think you could be right. I was staring at him in Charms and he was so sweet. Later Peeves, the ghost I told you about, he dropped a bottle of ink on me then threw me in the lake and James helped me up and gave me his cloak. I think this is more than like. I think I'm in love.  
  
Love  
  
Lily  
  
"And that one is from when she realised she liked James"  
  
Dear Petty,  
  
He asked me to the ball. Petty I'm so happy, you have to come to Hogsmede so we can pick out dresses. What are you going to do about Remus? Don't tell me you're not going to come! I asked Dumbledore, you can come to that ball and stay over if you want.  
  
Write back as soon as possible with your answer. And you were right James is the best Kiss I have ever had.  
  
Lots of love because I'm jumping around  
  
Lily  
  
"And that is the one where he asked her to the ball" She told him.  
  
"It's late, take the rest upstairs and you can read them later. Would you like to come and look at new houses with me tomorrow?"  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically, but Aunt Petunia was staring out of the window. Harry followed her gaze.  
  
In the window stood Remus Lupin. Harry remembered all of the Remus and Petunia stuff in the letters. He wondered if they had ever been in a relationship. And more to the point, why was Remus here?  
  
Harry opened the back door and let his former Professor in.  
  
"R...Remus?" stammered Petunia.  
  
"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" Harry asked in obvious surprise.  
  
"I'm here to pick you up actually. It appears that Ginny is a Seer. She fell into a trance and saw you being hit by a fat purple man...I'm not really sure what that means, but Dumbledore wants you to come to Grimmauld Place."  
  
"What about Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. "If I'm going to be attacked, surely she's in danger too."  
  
Remus looked rather surprised at this.  
  
"I don't see why she can't come too. I mean, If that's what you want Petty?"  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded, not meeting Remus' eyes  
  
"Well in that case, I have to sort a few things with Dumbledore. Get your tings ready to go and I'll see you in half an hour," he told them.  
  
Harry repacked all the boxes and left them on the table. He brought his trunk, already packed with his books, clothes and money, downstairs. He was ready in ten minutes.  
  
His Aunt took a little longer, as she had to pack her trunk.  
  
"Ready..." said Harry, when Lupin apparated back into the Kitchen. He former professor nodded, and shrunk the luggage so that Harry and Petunia could put it in their pockets. By now he had noticed that Petunia and Lupin were avoiding each other's eyes, but he did not mention it.  
  
Lupin showed Aunt Petunia a piece of paper with the address on it and told her to hold the address in her mind. He then checked she remembered what a portkey was. He drew out a spoon from his pocket and all three of them made sure they were touching it. "Padfoot," Remus said firmly. This was apparently the password, as Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel just seconds later. And with that they left for Grimmauld Place. 

* * *

That's it I'm not pleased with this story it's turned out really bad. Please review to tell me how it went and what i should change. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters you recognise.

**Summary: **After 6th year things that are hidden are unleashed. Harry uncovers things about his aunt that will change his perception of his aunt forever.

Chapter 2 

They landed with a bump on the hallway of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked around and saw that Mrs Black's portrait had gone and the house looked a lot brighter.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the hall and took Harry upstairs to talk. Aunt Petunia was left in the hall in a strange house on her own.

"Shall I take you to the kitchen?" asked Remus.

She nodded meekly. Remus took her to the kitchen and in the kitchen stood Mrs Weasley. Molly Weasley turned around and gave Petunia a sad look and then carried on cleaning.

Remus was looking at Petunia strangely. She looked almost helpless. He got up and began to make a cup of tea.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Yes please." She said.

"So Petunia, how have you been, the last time a saw you must have been Lily and James wedding?"

"Well I...I...I have ... umm.."

"Don't worry I'm sure when you feel better you can tell me." Remus smiled at her. "Molly could you please help Petunia feel at home while I go and sort out a room for her?" Molly nodded.

"Well Hello! I'm Molly Weasley. And I know who you are. Petunia Dursley."

"No, Its Petunia Evans now."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that."

Remus could still hear the conversation while walked down to where his room was. His room was on the first floor last door on the left and a room next to it was empty. The only empty one on that floor actually. He looked in and said a spell. This made the walls a pale lilac and a darker purple colour duvet spread and curtains to match. The room looked more suitable to live in.

He looked at the wall joining his and this room up. There was a door, a wooden door that connected these rooms together. And they had to share a bathroom.

He walked back to the kitchen while he had been upstairs Molly had started berating Petunia.

"Hes a perfectly nice boy and you make him clean up after your families mess."

Petunia just sat there in shock and she looked even more helpless than she normally did. Remus was about to step in when a pair of green eyes flashed at Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley I don't think that it's a good idea to ask Aunt Petunia about this now. It's not what it seems and I just want you to leave her alone. It wasn't her." Harry spoke calmly but Molly knew he was serious. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had come down when they came to say goodnight.

Petunia's eyes were filled with tears and she looked scared. Remus took her hand and gently led her to the room he had prepared for her. Harry followed and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek.

When Remus led her into the room she gave him a hug and said

"I have missed you Remus." she got into the bed and sleep came as soon as she shut her blue eyes.

Remus stayed for about half an hour. When he got up he walked into the kitchen. There was Mrs Weasley with unusually bright eyes and Harry and Ron explaining to her what had happened to Aunt Petunia.

"I am so sorry Harry and tomorrow I will fully apologise to her. I had no idea."

"Don't worry neither did I." Remus said causing everyone to look at him.

"Harry's in danger! Death Eaters by his house, His uncle is dead!"

Mugdungus Fletcher had burst in to the room, along with no appetising smell.

"WHAT? Dung, my uncle is dead? How?"

"Well I was sitting in old Figgy's house when we heard a funny noise. Well I got up and saw that in Harry house was a couple of death eaters. Vernon I think his name is ran from them and got hit with the killing curse.

We need to go and save Harry. We need to-"

"Umm Dung? I'm siting right here, you don't need to go and save me"

"Oh hi there. We need to go and save Harry. Oh!"

Dung looked ashamed and a bit lost.

"Thank you Dung, we will look into Mr Vernon Durselys death." Remus told Dung and then Dung left.

Harry was in shock. His uncle dead? What was his Aunt going to say?

Harry went to bed that night scared. He had just begun to be accepted by his aunt and now he was going to lose her forever. Harry felt he had killed Uncle Vernon. But no one else did.

In the morning Petunia woke up and got dressed, she dressed in white and pink flower print knee length skirt and a pale striped shirt. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot. And was not blonde anymore but a strawberry blonde. Its original colour.

She walked down stairs and saw Remus Lupin looking very tired and very worried.

"Ah Petunia, your up...we have to tell you something. Do sit down. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some coffee and maybe some toast." she replied.

"Well last night, Death eaters... you know about them don't you? Yes? Good. Well they went to number 4 private drive and well they killed you husband, I'm so sorry." As Remus finished her eyes welled up with tears, and she ran out of the room.

Remus made her some toast he put jam, marmite, chocolate spread, marmalade and butter on a tray together with some toast and a pot of coffee and a cup.

He went and knocked on Harry's door and asked him to be careful his aunt was distressed and when she was ready he would come and get him to see his aunt.

Remus the walked down the stairs to see Petunia. He knocked lightly on the door and he could hear her crying he asked her to open the door.

"I can't...sent a spell at it... wont open..." was all Remus could understand.

He walked into his room and opened the door that led to her room and walked in. Petunia was lying on her bed her hair over her face and each sob shock her whole body. She sat up when she heard him and he saw she had tears rolling down her cheeks. This reminded Remus of the time when Lily parents had died and that was exactly what she had looked like.

He set the tray on the table and walked over to her bed. He pulled her into a hug and sat on the bed her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair and soothed her.

"Its all right shush all right." He told her.

When her sobs subsided he got up and said

"There is some toast and some coffee here on that table and you should eat that soon but maybe you should sleep soon."

"No please stay with me I don't want to be alone" she told him.

Over the next few weeks Aunt Petunia was very upset and didn't leave her room. She left her room once and that was to attend the funeral of a Mr Vernon Dursley. The only people to go and see her were Harry, Remus and Dumbledore.

Then one afternoon, after about four weeks. She got up had a nice long shower and got dressed. This time in a long halter neck dress, that was cream and had small-embroidered flowers around the edge.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to look for Remus. She saw only one person in the kitchen. Molly Weasley.

"Have you seen Remus?" Petunia asked.

"No I'm afraid I haven't. I think he is on order work. And I'm sorry about the whole yelling at you thing I just feel so sorry for Harry. I hope we can be friends."

"Yes I understand and I think we should be friends."

And that was how it started. When Remus got back from his order work he saw Petunia and Molly just talking. He went upstairs to have a shower and get changed and when he came down Molly and Petunia were cooking.

Over the next few weeks Aunt Petunia had cheered up a lot and was soon running around the house cleaning.

When it was time for Harry to go back to school, Aunt Petunia went to the train station with him. For the first time she gave him a kiss and a hug before he got on the train. Harry had a good feeling about this year.

I'm moving house so I wont be able to update anytime soon

Thank you to all my reviewers


End file.
